Midgar High
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Midgar High is the center of all teenager social life and we were stuck right in the middle of it. It was a small school, but filled with peculiear characters. We had been in Midgar High for two years already and nothing could top the odd happenings in th
1. Chapter 1

Midgar High

Chapter 1

Denial

Midgar High is the center of all teenager social life; and we were stuck right in the middle of it. It was a small school, but filled with peculiear characters. We had been in Midgar High for two years already; and nothing could top the odd happenings in this school. For one, we had enough gay staff members to fill the Titanic, not all totally accepting it. Example: Cid Highwind, the Tech Ed. teacher. We heard a rumor that he was going out with our vampiric English teacher, Vincent Valentine. Whenever he gets within ten feet of our dear English teacher, he freaks out and flees down the hall, to our amusement.

All in all, we have a pretty interesting school career.

Today is the first day of our junior year, and it has already decended into Chaos. Literally. We were already sitting in the vice principals' office, staring down our grinning vice principal. Three hours into school and we were already in trouble. It was only a celebratory, back-to-school, pudding balloon. It was very fitting that one of our school's lunch "ladies" would be on the recieving end of such a balloon.

Our Vice Principal sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers over his chest and crossing his legs. "Good morning ladies, in trouble already Adriane and Rosey?"

Rosey's POV

Leaning back in her rolling chair, Adriane grinned. "Nice Rufus impression, Mr. Chaos."

His brow frowed, and he pointed at her, "That's Principal Shinra to you."

She replied with a blank stare and a smirk.

There was a long pause before, "Nevermind, I don't care."

"So...where's Hellmasker?" I asked slyly.

"He'll be coming in late today." he said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped, goggling at him in surprise.

"Did he fall down the stairs again?" Adriane's grin grew larger, if that was even possible.

"Yeah. He fell down, HARD."

At that response, I slapped myself in the forehead.

Chaos sighed, "Back to buisness, what shall your punishments be?"

We started rambling off punishments...that we liked. I yelled, "De-bugging the computers, that takes hours."

"How about cleaning the boys locker rooms?" Adriane responded.

Shaking his head, Chaos answered, "You like those too much."

We both let out big "awww"s and leaned back, wondering what he would give us. He began laughing maniacally. "You shall...help Barrett clean toilets!"

"Eeew! Thats grody!" Adriane yelled, spazzing out.

I raised my hand, "Opinion seconded, moved to protest."

"No courtroom jargon to me." He pointed at us.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a slam. Hellmasker, Chaos's "personal" secretary, stood in the doorway raging mad. He had short dark brown hair and long bangs, with copperish eyes. Hellmasker was wearing black dress slacks with a purple victorian-style silk shirt.

He didn't even seem to notice us. pointing a finger at Chaos, he exclaimed, "You bastard! how could you take advantage of me like that in the shower?" Finally he noticed us, on the floor in fits of laughter. shaking his head, he said with a large sigh, "Already?"

Adriane rolled on the floor, "In the shower!" She exclaimed, gripping her torso.

Chaos smiled, "They threw a pudding bomb at Loz."

Hellmasker sighed and stepped to the side. "Out and sit at my desk. We need to talk." eyeing Chaos evilly.

"Sure you do." Adriane said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

He pointed at the door firmly, "Out, NOW."

Adriane was halfway out the door when Hellmasker slammed the door, hitting her on the ass and sending her flying. "Hey!" She stood up, mumbling, and dusted off her butt.

With identical mischevious grins, we put our ears to the door. Who'd want to miss out on this?

The first thing we heard was Chaos saying, "Babe, I -" then he screamed.

We sat there shocked for a moment, then the door opened. Looking around Hellmasker's legs, we saw a pudding covered Chaos.

Hellmasker looked down at us grinning and shaking his head. "You should hide your stash better."

"There go our firecrackers!" Adriane said, snapping.

I smiled, "Nice one."

"No one calls me babe." He took a couple steps forward, "Pick your punishment."

Adriane looked all excited, but before she could say anything, Hellmasker said "No boys locker room."

"I vote computer de-bugging!"

"I second that motion!" Adriane said.

"Move to resolved," Hellmasker said, "to work."

Later that Day during Lunch...

Chaos had finally gotten the pudding out of his long blonde hair, and his violet eyes were swimming in unreleased anger. Children parted in his wake, tripping over themselves to get away. He had been stalking the halls for hours, looking for troube makers, most likely Adriane and I. But we were always one step ahead of him, and one balloon. He didn't look as cut and dry as he did that morning, his white suit ruined by the chocolate pudding. He now wore his black suit, over his red shirt. This was never a good sign.

We had just planted the last firecracker in the last freshman's locker, when he had caught us. We tried to scurry away, but he caught Adriane by the ear. She smiled up at him and waved.

"Hi Mr. V.P.." She said, grinning. "I was just an almost innocent bystander."

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "Rosey, get out here." He glared at the ajar classroom door.

Sure enough, out I scurried. It was that or death. Actually, I would prefer death, but I think my father would fillet Chaos. Chaos was horrible when in a mood, and usually more fatal.

"You two. Office. Now." Adriane gave him innocet puppy-dog eyes. "That won't work." He even followed us to the office.

Hellmasker was sitting at his desk when we walked in, and wasn't surprised to see us. Adriane did the death motion across her neck, she believed it was his handiwork that got Chaos in such a mood, which was comepletely true. Usually they were missing during this time of day, if you know what I mean. Hellmasker must have been really mad at him.

Once we got into Chaos's office, he threw on his serious face. I guess the fireworks going off as we walked away wasn't going to help our cause. He leaned forward, "You destroyed more school property."

"Pa-shaw, those lockers could go through a nuculear holocaust." Adriane pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. You'll be cleaning out Cid's classroom."

I crossed my arms, "That's for lower classmen." Cid's classroom is the nastiest thing I've ever seen. It's never cleaned, and there's nicotine gum on the bottom of everything. Cid's trying to quit smoking for unknown reasons, but we all know it's for Vincent.

"Now it's for you. Then you'll go to ISS." ISS stands for in-school suspension, and is covered by different teachers depending on their planning periods.

Out in the hall, one of the hall moniters (and "lunch ladies") was standing, waiting to lead us to Cid's classroom. It just had to be Loz, didn't it.

Adriane looked at me, "Chaos SO set that up." I just nodded in agreement.

Loz is a six-foot-one man with short silver hair, who was built like a light weight wrestler. He was as crooked as a rainbow, with a lisp and everything. He always claimed to have hormone problems. Everybody in the school hoped that he wasn't taking estrogen.

He smiled at us, "So, you're cleaning Cid's classroom, that sounds like loads of fun."

Adriane glared at him and made a rude gesture.

Loz completely ignored it and led us to Cids' classroom, talking non-stop. We both zoned out after he started talking about manicures. Apparently he forgot about the little incident this morning. He has a short attention span you know.

When we finally arrived at Cids' classroom, which was across the school, we were about the strangle Loz. He left, and we walked into the not so quiet room. Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody all but shook the windows. Cid was standing at his work station, cursing up a blue streak while beating the crap out of one of his "projects".Maybe he had mistaken is for Hojo and was beating it in blind anger, you never know with him. His short blonde hair was covered in grease, his goggle lenses smuged beyond repair. It was one in the afternoon, and he already had a five o'clock shadow, talk about stress. Hanging between his lips was a toothpick, that looked dead. An evil shine was in his blue eyes, as he hit the project over and over with a monkey wrench. his clothes, which consisted of ripped, dirty jeans, a white tank-top that not even bleach could help, and big working boots that used to be brown.

Adriane turned down the radio and cleared her throat. "Where do you want us to start?"

He answered by pointing at his desk.

Adriane looked at me, "If anything attacks me, I am leaving and never coming back." She opened a drawer a screamed, stumbling backwards and doing the omigawd dance. The dance consisted of wiping her hands on her pants consistantly and jumping up and down like a mad woman.

Cid turned around and raised his brow. "Oh, its you. I thought it was some freshman. Hellmasker usually sends first time rule breakers here, not felons such as yourselves."

Adriane pointed at the draw, "What is that thing! It moved!"

I walked around the desk and also did the omigawd dance. It could have been a sandwich once, but now it looked like what used to hide under your bed. I didn't know if I should throw it away or beat it with a stick. Maybe I'll do both.

When we had finally gotten his room clean, we were both covered in unidentafiable muck and needed showers. It was now sixth period, and we were headed towards ISS. Cid had to walk us down since we were late, we're lucky that he doesn't have a class during sixth period.

Arriving at the ISS room, all three of us froze. Adriane and I froze out of cold horror, while Cid had an unreadable expression on his face, somewhere between omigawd and help. Sitting at the teacher's desk was Cid's nortorious secrect lover, Vincent Valentine. His long black hair was back in a low ponytail, with long bangs. He wore fashionable glasses that accented his redish eyes. he was dressed casualy, with a button up blue shirt and black slacks.

Now he wasn't all that bad outside of the ISS room, but inside was a completely different story. Mr. Valentine hated baby-sitting mischief makers so he teased everybody in the room with sarcastic remarks, especially Adriane and I. He smiled at us with an unmentionable gleam in his eyes. I'm surprised he didn't steep his fingers in front of him. There were two desks in the FRONT of the class, and that was the only place where we could go.

Mr. V's attention switched from us to Cid, and his expression didn't chang all that much, except the gleam. Cid mumbled a quick excuse for us and bolted down the hall. Mr. Valentine motioned to the two seats, and we shuffled towards them. He raised his eyebrow at our appearences.

Adriane raised a hand, "Don't ask. It attacked us." It being the container of yellow gunk in Cid's closet.

Vincent did a small shake of his head, with a small upturn of lips. He threw two packets at us like frisbees. Great, it was vocab., for freshmen. We both looked at him like with 'you can't be serious expressions'. Mr. V looked back down at his book, which happened to be Tuesdays with Morrie.

Adriane was then hit with a paper ball in the back of her head. She turned around, and three seats back from her was our friend, Sephiroth. Our so-called friend was wearing baggy jeans with combat boots, with a black tanktop under a leather jacket. He sadly had bed head, so we both knew he had gotten in trouble for sleeping in class. Classic Sephiroth; Adriane flipped him the bird and turned back around.

ISS had been hell to the utmost capacity, and our next class was...English. So, we get to walk to class with Mr. Valentine. We had just sat down when the class phone rang. Mr. V just looked at us, and we smiled. The three of us knew who that would be. After answering the phone, he motioned us forward and handed us passes...to the guiidance office. You see, tecnically, our fathers were the guidance councilors, we were adopted. So Adriane is Adriane Beast and I was Rosey Slav. Our fathers were Galian Beast and Giga Slav. We looked at each other, and headed towards the guidance office.

I went into my father's office, and he closed the door. Everyone else in the school believed we had problems, in reality we were being scolded. As soon as the door closed, he stood there for a moment, looking maniacal. He grabbed me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder, beating me with the school rule book. Next door, I knew Adriane was getting a head lock and a noogie.

My father smiled, "Time to go through the regular questions, Rosey! Does your parent or guardian beat you?"

"Yes!" I had answered yes, but I knew he had checked no.

"Are you in any sort of mortal danger?"

I answered yes again, and yet again I knew he checked no.

"Have you ever been sexually assualted?"

"NO!"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"That's not one of the questions."

"What is your full name?"

"Jesus Christ."

He hit me again for that one.

"How old are you?"

"4."

"I believe that."

"HEY!"

"Where do you live?"

"In a dump."

Once again I was hit.

"Next question: What is your phone number?"

"1-800-MOOGLE."

"What is your school I.D.?"

"How should I know?"

"What's the name of your parent and/or guardian?"

"Oscar the Grouch."

He let me down and said, "Thanks for cooperating, you can go back to class."

I walked out of the office, and Adriane was standing ther rubbing her head. "What name did you give this time?"

"God, and how about you?"

"Jesus Christ, what was your quardian's name?"

"Pillsbury doughboy, and you?"

"Oscar the Grouch."

After leaving the guidance councilors, we ran into Sephiroth again. He slung an arm around both our shoulders, and said "Hiya girlies."

"Hey Rosey, look, it's another lemming." She smirked evilly.

I also grinned up at him. "How's the Cloud situation going?"

He frowed his brows and frowned, "I think he's straight."

Adriane grinned, "Yeah, as straight as an 'S'."

He smiled, "Where you headed?"

"Back to Vincent's class."

He made the ouch face, "Two periods with Valentine, where has your luck gone?"

Adriane's grin widened, "Nice hair."

"What? Is it sticking up?"

"Yeah, everywhere."

"Damn."

Adriane took a small bottle out of her pocket, "Here's some gel."

He looked at the bottle in his hand, then back to Adriane. "How do you know when I'm always out of gel?"

"Because your hair looks like crap."

He squeezed almost all the gel out of the bottle and put it into his ass-length hair. Adriane held up her hands, "Keep the rest."

Sephiroth headed towards Adriane's father's office while we headed back to class. When we got back, there was a sign taped to the door. 'We're in the library. Stay behind, I left you vocab. packets.'

Adriane screamed at the top of her lungs, "This man's sadistic!"

She tore off the sign and barged in. Shuffling through Vincent's desk was our history teacher, Reno 'Mr. I don't have a last name'. Reno was the second most untidy treacher in the school. his traditional black suit and white shirt were always unbuttoned and wrinkled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me like 'he is SO dead'.

Reno glanced up and gave us a big, toothy grin, "Your packets are over there, in the garbage. Just say you couldn't find them."

"You aren't going to give us a lecture, are you?" I asked

"Me lecture?" He put his hand to his chest dramticly

" Yes just like last time" Adriane said walking towards the chalk borad to doodle.

"and the time before that" I continued

"And the time before that, come to think of it," Adriane said "Everytime you watch us for Mr.V you lecture us"

"Hmm, I never relised" he scrached his head,he blinked then "Fine can go ruinning my record, time for a lecture on...the history of crime!" he exclaimed punching the air.

Rolling our eyes we sat across from each other and listened to the lecture on a subject that was so large by the end of the period we hadn't even made a small dent in it. As soon as the bell rang we disappeared in a could of smoke. leaving a skill talking Reno behind.

It was now seventh period and we had science with Dr.Hojo, this man was seriously twisted. He had black eyes, black hair that was in a short pony tail and bangs, not so fashionale glasses and a weird ass wrinkle. He always wore a lab coat over slacks and a white shirt. This man also stalked Mr.V and we were surprised he hadn't been beaten to death with a mokey wrench.

Behind him were thousands of little numbers and letters forming an evilly long equasions. Chemestry should have been clipped in the bud.

Sitting infront of us was the perfect couple, who were both in denile, the first being Sephiroth and the second being a guy named Cloud. Blue eyes, short blond hair and having an obsession with camo and combat boots they were a match made in heaven.

Hojo's class dragged on with me taking notes and Adriane dozing off beside me. She was lucky she could sleep with her eyes open so that Hojo wouldn't freak out. The heaven couple in front of me were helping each other and Cloud was blushing. I glanced at Adriane who looked like she was resisting the urdge to say 'awww' and smile like a drug addict.I blinked at her and shook my head then returned to the notes.

By the end of Hojo's class we had three tests the next week and not enough notes to supply for all of them. Adriane had been drawing stick figures jumping off of cliffs, buildings and other tall things to amuse herself, or to keep from beating her own head in.

Finally it was the last class of the day, gym with Mr.Seipher (call me Zach). Adriane, Sephiroth and Cloud had the tendency to check out his ass while he walked away, that had started in freshman year for Adriane and Cloud and sophmore year for Sephiroth. Proof that Sephiroth and Cloud were gay and that Adriane was a hentai, whitch almost everyone knew.Zach had spikey blck hair to the middle of his back, pretty blue eyes and he dressed like a normal gym teacher, kaki shorts and a polo t-shirt with white sneakers.

We had played soccer and Sephiroth and Adriane had gone head to head, Adriane beat Sephiroth by just one point. After the game was done we just lingered around the gym in a haze of teenage hormones and chatter. Cloud and Sephiroth continuely threw glances at eachother and I had to keep myself from saying ' just make out already' I was spending way too much time around Adriane who was talking to a rather hot guy right now. But she seemed to be yelling at him not telling him yes to a date offer. I caught the end of the conversation.

"What the fuck are you grabbing my ass for? Do I have a goddamned sign on my back that says 'SLUT' in big red letters? I don't think so!" The kid was dumbstruck and wandered back to her staring friends. They weren't really from this school, twenty kids from a larger school had come here this year so they were new, and didn't know the rules. Adriane took a deep breath and walked calmly back to me with a smile. She could really creep me out sometimes, made me wonder what she was realy thinking,nevermind thats too scary.

Just then the seond gym teacher came bounding out of the locker room towards Adriane, she, being the gym teacher pointed a finger at Adriane.

"I, The Great Ninja Yuffie will beat your father someday" Yuffie is short black haired woman trained in the ways of the ninja and has been trying to beat Adriane's dad for years. Yuffie was always hyper and ready to go, she had this eagerness always in her brown eyes and fashion sense. she always wore black or dark blue skort and a white tank top with black sneakers.

"You say that every year, you know that?" I said smiling. Adriane nodded in agreement.

"But this year it's going to be true" and then she bounded away towards Zach.

"She'll never change" Adriane said grinning at me.

"Nope never" I said in return

"hopefully neither will this school" she continued

"because of it did, our whole legasy would go down the drain" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"and with that our memories" she nodded, she could be cyrptic sometimes, almost as if she was a ticking time bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2  
Teacher's Break room

Today our fathers had dragged us to school early, way early. Butt crack of dawn early. We were snoozing in the teacher's break room, barely paying attention to the orange juice in our hands that was probably going to spill everywhere. There were three people in the break room with us. Cid, Vincent, and Hojo. They sat at a small round blue table, with Vincent ignoring both other occupants while reading Lord of the Flies. Cid was obviously trying to hide his obvious hate for Hojo, and failing miserably. Hojo was grinning like a madman, staring at Vincent. He hadn't blinked once, we thought his eyes were going to fall out.

Adriane's POV

I was watching this exchange very fondly. For the umpteenth time, Hojo made a perverted gesture at Vincent, who looked utterly disgusted. Cid was getting pink in the face, and I was trying not to laugh. Next to me, Rosey slapped herself in the face while shaking her head. Just before Cid could jump Hojo and beat him with a monkey wrench, my dad walked through the door.

Placing a hand on Cid's shoulder, he leaned down, "Not yet."

I grinned, and stood up to go to my first class. But first had to turn around and wake up my slumbering friend, who in fact, slept like a rock. Getting her up, we shuffled into the hallway and down to History. Reno, first thing in the morning, not something I wanted to be greeted with.

Suddenly we were joined by another party member, the half asleep Sephiroth, who slung his arms over our shoulders and slumped against us. Sometimes he was such a bum. I swear, if he drooled on me I'd kill him. Right now, he was snoring on my shoulder.

I glanced at Rosey and smiled, "Duck and drop maneuver #13."

She nodded, and said, "On the count of three."

At the top of my lungs, I screamed, "THREE!" We dropped Sephiroth like a sack of rocks.

He lay there for a second, like he was trying to figure out what had happened. He raised his head and glared at us then sprang to his feet, chasing us down the hall. Halfway down the hall, Rosey tripped me, making me stumble over myself.

Rosey stopped for a second, and I yelled, "No, Run Save Yourself!"

So she ran, and I was tackled by a person a hundred pounds heaver than me. He sat on my back and laughed maniacally. Then he sqwished a pudding balloon on my head, covering me and the floor in chocolate pudding. My father, who just stood there laughing at me, slipped in the pudding and landed ass first in it. I squirmed, sending Sephiroth sliding off of me and hair first into the pudding. This was going to be a very good day.

My father scooped me up and trucked me off to the office to get me spare clothes. I always need spare clothes. Every staff member has an extra set of spare clothes except Vincent and Rude, our math teacher. After getting my clothes, I headed back towards Reno's classroom.

When I got to Reno's room, there was a sign on the door. 'I got Yazoo to give you permission to come to the library.' Yazoo is our librarian, He had shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes, with an obscene obsession with leather. God only knows how he became a librarian. The reason why I was not usually allowed to go to the library was that I kind of super-soaked him one day. He never forgave me.

I got to the library in record time, I couldn't wait for Yazoo's reaction. I was surprised he didn't have a full set of bodyguards at the doors. When I got through the doors, he eyes me suspiciously and I responded with a sweet smile which made him glare at me even harder. I took the seat next to Rosey at one of the long tables near the windows. Sadly, in front of us, was a very large poster of Yoda.

I frowned, stating, "Little green people piss me off."

Coincidentally, there was a short person standing behind the bookshelves near us, wearing nearly all green. My first instinct was to scream 'Leprechaun' and chase after her, but I resisted the urge. she marched up to me, glaring.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" She poked me in the shoulder with two fingers.

Sephiroth's timing is impeccable, "Are you picking a fight with Adriane, wow...you are a newb." 'Newb' was a new word for Sephiroth...It suited him well. Hey whatever floats his boat.I looked at him and shook my head.

"No but if you would like to fight" I stood and smirked at her.

"I'll take you" she said getting ready.

I snorted and turned away with a hand motion "I don't have the time, I have school property to destroy and a librarian to annoy."

"You're just chickening out" she growled

Frowning I turned around "I really don't have the time, I have a status to keep, you leprechaun. No leave me alone"

"What a cheerleader status, sissy" she snapped. I stopped in my tracks and Rosey put a hand on my shoulder.

"Adriane not here, you know what happened last time you got angry in here" she ushered me off towards the door. Reno looked at us but nodded when Rosey motioned to something. That little midget got lucky, putting my fist out I swore I would get her back.

"Oi, Baka I swear I will get you when you don't expect it!"

She stuck out her tongue and flipped the bird at me. Sending me into a realm of pissed off I've never experienced. But Rosey kept a firm hand on my shoulder and led me out of the library. She walked me all the way to the offices and sat me in one of the chairs outside Chaos's office, then left.

Just then Hellmasker walked in xeroxed papers in hand. He looked up and raised a brow at me sitting by myself in th chairs. He smiled at me and sat in his spinny-chair and faced me.

"Only you got caught? Surprising." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I didn't get caught doing anything, this stupid midget dressed in green got mad at me for poking fun at little green people, when I was TALKING about Yoda! Then she picked a fight with me, and so I wouldn't destroy school property or start a law suit Rosey dragged me here" I huffed as I ended my rant.

"That was very smart of her, you can't afford to hurt a new student, now I need help. We got three exchange students." He smiled

"WHAT! More new students! It NEVER ENDS!"

"They're sitting next to you." he said with a grin

Sure enough I looked and there were three more new kids. I smiled and waved sheepishly. "Hello"

Hellmasker smiled "This is Amanda" he pointed to a very short person "That is Jasper, and the last one is Tiz" Jasper looked friendly and Tiz who just happened to be a very tall black guy looked nice. American they all screamed at me. Great just more trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter get's a little serious, AKA the plot shows itself

Partners in Crime.

Do you ever get the feeling that fate just loves to fuck your shit up? Like every day some asshole knocks your ramen over at lunch, or every week someone breaks into your locker, or more recently having your shit fucked up by four new students.

Adriane's POV

'Really, did these people have any sense for fun.' I thought as I lead them to the library, they had the same schedules as Rosey and I.

They hadn't let me throw a pudding bomb at a freshy, and it pissed me off. We were número uno, of the pranks here and I wouldn't let these people ruin that. Seriously, why did Hellmasker land me with these bozos. Maybe he was hoping I would turn over a new leaf, HA!

"This is the library, enjoy." I said sarcastically, flinging the doors open dramatically.

Walking through the doors I walked quickly over to Rosey, hoping that they didn't follow me like a pack of lost dogs.

"Is this the teacher?" The one called Jasper asked

"No, Reno is over there." I pointed in his general direction, with irritation. Seriously, did Rosey look like a teacher in her Kakashi Hoodie, I think not.

When they had wondered away Rosey looked at me. "New kids?"

"Exchange students from America?" I sighed, "They're gonna throw off our groove."

"I never knew we had a groove." Rosey said doodling pointlessly on the corner of her homework.

"Well we do," I said it like it was obvious "and these goody two shoes are gonna ruin it." I huffed.

"Then we'll have to convert them..." but she didn't finish the sentence, because out of the corner of my eye I saw the Leprechaun hugging the newbies and saying something like. 'Oh I haven't seen you guys in forever!' and apparently so had Rosey.

"Never mind." she said at my hostile glare.

"Figures they'd know each other." I grumbled

Cloud came walking through hte door and was immediately the Leprechaun's eye candy. Then just to fuck with her I called across the library.

"Hey Cloud, over here! I need more help then this girl with Chemistry!" and with a smile he walked over, her face was priceless. Though Yazoo was glaring at me.

"Have you guys seen Seph?" Cloud asked and we nodded.

"He's around here somewhere, why?" Rosey asked

"I'm gonna ask him out." Cloud said blushing deep crimson

"Finally!!" I yelled and then automatically did my 'I'm sorry' face to Yazoo, who was turning red in the face.

"Finally?" Cloud squeaked

But we weren't paying attention "Rosey pay up, twenty gil. I won the bet." I grinned, and she begrudgingly handed over her lunch gil.

"You guys were betting? On what?" Cloud asked flustered.

"Which one of you two would do the asking." Rosey said "And Adriane won."

"You're damn right I did! HA CHA!!" I grinned like a cat and leaned back in my chair.

"That person in green is pointing at you." Cloud suddenly said.

"Really? I wonder why?" But soon I got my answer and the herd of new kids swarmed my table, and Tisdale looked down at me.

"Why did you make fun of Tory?"

"I wasn't, Geezz, I was talking about that Yoda poster right there! What is it with you people!" I grumbled sinking in my chair.

But the intercom rang. 'Rosey and Adriane please come to the office.'

"It's pretty sad when they don't use our last names any more." Rosey huffed standing up.

"Really, like we're down there all the time or something!" I said sarcastically back.

"See you two." Cloud said cheerfully

"Oh I see Seph over there, hope he says yes blondie." I grinned and we made our stylish

exit.

Hellmasker was creepily quiet when we arrived at the office and sat in those straight backed, orange, chairs. When Chaos finally walked out of his office he looked more then a little worn down. Then with a flick of his head he told us to come in, and we did.

There was a feeling in the air that seemed to weigh me down, and soon my heart found it's way to my throat, and out of instinct I grabbed Rosey's hand.

_FLASHBACK_

_Two little girls stood in the corner of the orphanage as the police ran around frantically, trying to round the other children up._

-x-

_The two girls watching the orphanage burn to the ground a year later._

-x-

_ The same two girls getting adopted by two couples, and living next door to each other._

_-x-_

_The girls growing up together, never leaving the others side._

_End_

"What's going on?" I asked scared

Rosey squeeze my hand, staring at the VP in fright.

"Social Services has decided that your parents..."Chaosbegan

"No." I squeaked

"I'm sorry, they were arrested fifteen minutes ago." He said, eyes downcast.

"I'm not leaving." Rosey ground out.

"Me either."

"That's good, your parents never told you who your honorary god parents are, did they?"

"No." I said

"Hellmasker and I, we will keep you until this is over."

"Okay" we answered in unison.


End file.
